


Our World

by regina_stellaris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Moana (2016), M/M, Moana (2016) References, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_stellaris/pseuds/regina_stellaris
Summary: A lost boy. A white stone. And one goal.Eren is on a mission to give a Goddess back her lost heart. In the process, he is in danger of losing his own.a Moana AUChapter 2 now up!





	1. Historia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> As you might have guessed, this is a Moana AU, but I still tried to intertwine it with Canon Attack on Titan.
> 
> This idea came to me in a dream. Ever since then, I've been unable to stop writing this. I hope you like it!
> 
> I will try to update this fanfiction weekly. As of my current outline, this fic will have 35 chapters and an epilogue. (And perhaps more, if you guys really want~)
> 
> I was highly inspired by GRRM during writing this, therefore I will utilize his writing style of having different characters be the POV characters for different chapters.
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please inform me. And once again, a big thank you to my beta Blue_Monkey! You're awesome, senpai <3
> 
> Have fun with this fanfiction, guys!

With a relieved sigh, Historia let the wax drop on the last document and sealed it with a press of her ring. Once the seal was dry, she gently took the letter and turned to a maid waiting nearby, a short fair woman with hair like fire.

 

“Marie, please take this letter to Captain Levi. He should be in the library.” The maid took the letter. “He is to give it to Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps. Tell him it is urgent.”

 

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Marie said. She bowed and left the study in a quiet hurry. Once she was gone, Historia stretched languidly and slipped out of her shoes. _Finally done_ , she thought to herself. Her gaze wandered to the tall windows where a blue sky greeted her. _I wonder if Eren is here already._ Historia stood up carefully, mindful of the blue satin dress she wore. It still felt so unreal to wear it, and she was sure it would need many more days before she felt entirely comfortable in clothes as fine as these.

 

As she made her way towards her new bedchamber, she contemplated everything that had led her here. The event with her father was still fresh in her mind, and many a night she dreamed of him eating Eren - and worse; herself swallowing her former comrade to return the power of the Founding Titan to the Reiss family. She always woke in those moments, breathing heavily, still feeling as if she were crashing Eren’s body with her teeth. Those nights were the worst, for she could not fall asleep again once the fear festered in her heart.

 

But dwelling on shadow’s past did not make the future look any brighter. Historia shook her head to dissipate her dark thoughts, and finally reached her bedchamber. A pair of guards stood sentinel outside, and one of them moved to open the door for her. They never spoke to her, and even after she thanked them they remained still and solemn. Historia wondered what Erwin had done to instill such discipline in those men, Maybe Eren knew? Perhaps she would ask him later, but now she needed to change into more comfortable clothes.

 

Her bedchamber was even bigger than her office. Four large windows on the west side opened up to the garden and the sky, while brightly colored flowers sat on the windowsill. The white curtains framing each window were heavy with embroidery in gold and silver, illustrating all the lands within the Walls in three large circles. It was such an articulate depiction that Historia liked to stand before them, searching for names familiar to her eyes. Beneath them stood a small desk with her most important paperwork, a chest with jewels, silken handkerchiefs as well as paper and ink for times she couldn’t leave her bedchamber to work.

 

A huge bed adorned the northern wall, a wardrobe twice her size the southron. Historia liked the bed, but her favorite place was next to the entrance, a dresser carved from white wood with intricate figures. A large mirror hung above it, and she liked to brush her hair while watching the sun set in the reflection. Those moments were the highlights of her day, and oft as not she craved someone to brush her hair for her - someone she could talk to, someone she could trust. But her maids only helped her dress in her intricate gowns, and the guards spoke not a word with her. In those moments, she really wished for Frieda, or Eren - or _Ymir._

 

She missed the other girl with a passion she wouldn’t have thought herself capable of only years prior. Her snarky attitude, her dry wit, her smile - Historia only needed to close her eyes to see the brown-haired shifter before her. For a few moments, she allowed herself to sink into memories of better days, when she hadn’t been Queen of the Walls and Ymir had still been a fellow cadet and, most importantly, her confidante. But then she shook herself out of those thoughts and turned to the bed. It was time to change now, or else Eren would see how uncomfortable she was in her new wardrobe.

 

Historia slipped out of the silk dress and carefully placed it on the bed before she stepped to her wardrobe. She changed into a crisp white shirt and trousers, something she had worn all the time back then. She knew Marie would have a shock when she saw her, but the maid was easily comforted by the crown still remaining on Historia’s head. Historia always felt a little self-conscious when she looked into the mirror, but then reminded herself that it was more comfortable for herself and for Eren, if she wore garb she was more accustomed to.

 

A knock on the door drew her from her thoughts, and she slipped into her royal slippers before she opened it. Outside was Marie with a blushing smile on her face. “Your guest is here, Your Majesty,” she said breathlessly. “The handsome one.”

 

Historia’s eyebrows rose. “The handsome one?”

 

The maid at least had the audacity to blush. “Pardon me, Your Majesty. I got carried away.” She cleared her throat. “Eren Yeager is here. I led him to your private living room as per your orders.”

 

“Good, thank you,” Historia eyed the maid for a moment. “Do you want to serve us?”

 

“I- I would be honored, Your Majesty,” the maid bowed.

 

“Then come with me, Marie.” The two walked alongside each other for a while until they reached a oaken door painted with pictures of the Walls. “You are to wait here. My talk with Eren will be private. Please see to it that no one enters without my permission.”

 

“Of course, Your Majesty!”

 

Historia left the flustered maid at the door and entered the room. It was just as richly decorated as her bedchamber, with a high ceiling painted like the sky and windows from top to bottom. In the middle of the room stood two couches and a coffee table, next to that a dresser and a stack of candles as well as a small wooden box. And in the middle of it all Eren, looking tired but handsome as ever.

 

Historia smiled when she saw him. “Eren,” she said, and shushed him when he tried to stand up. “Sit down again, silly. You saved my life, so the least I can do is to treat you like a friend and not any other citizen.”

 

Eren sat back down, clearly embarrassed. “It’s weird to see you again after everything that’s happened,” he admitted sheepishly.

 

“I know,” Historia said, sitting down. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. “You look … well, tired.”

 

“It’s not so bad,” Eren said. “I’m only training my hardening ability for the big upcoming mission.”

 

Historia nodded. “How are you and the others?”

 

“Better,” Eren smiled tiredly. “We’ve had a lot of new recruits wanting to join the Survey Corps ever since you’ve become Queen, as well as more food rations. The commander thinks we may even be able to double our strength before we reclaim Wall Maria. And the people … Historia, they’re talking of nothing else but you.”

 

“Are they, now?” Historia asked cautiously.

 

“Yes,” Eren said, eyes glowing. Historia quite liked to see him so lively, especially after what happened in the cave. “They really admire you. You gave them back their hope.”

 

“You did as well, Eren. Don’t sell yourself short.”

 

And just like that, the moment was gone. Eren slumped on the couch and looked at his feet. “There is nothing hopeful about me.”

 

“Come on, Eren. Without you, Wall Rose might have fallen as well.”

 

“Yes,” Eren said. “But I’m also the reason why everything went to shit to begin with.”

 

“No, Eren, no,” Historia tried to assure him. But she felt that her words would not reach Eren’s heart. “You aren’t responsible.”

 

“Maybe not … but my father sure is.” Eren gulped, before he stood up abruptly and bowed to her. “I apologize on behalf of my father for all he has done to your family. If I could, I would give you back Frieda.”

 

For a moment, Historia was unsure of what to do. Should she assure Eren that she had forgiven him for everything? About her nightmares that plagued her more often than not, in which she had crushed him in between her teeth? She finally settled for a gentle smile and a sorrowful look. “Thank you, Eren. But nothing will change the past. We have to move on and forget the sins of our fathers, else they consume us.” She stood up as well and grasped his hands. “I know you wish you could make everything better, but the dead are dead, and nothing will change that. And … to be honest, I’m glad.”

 

“Glad?” Eren asked quietly. His gaze didn’t leave his boots. “For what?”

 

“I’m glad that at least some small part of Frieda, however miniscule it might be, still lives within you.” She gently touched his chest above his heart. It fluttered beneath her palm like a bird in a cage. “And within me.” Now she touched her own chest. “They live on in our memories, and we should not dwell on their passing or blame ourselves for their deaths.”

 

Eren said nothing, just removed her hand from his chest and sat down again. Historia did as well, saddened by the fact that her words had not reached him. But she had tried, and would try again, if need be. She would make sure that, someday, Eren found value in his life again. She owned him that much. So she prodded, “What’s wrong, Eren?”

 

The compassion in her voice roused him, finally. “I just … I feel so overwhelmed.”

 

“By what?” Historia asked quietly.

 

“ … Everything,” Eren grabbed his forehead. “There are voices in my head. I dream of long gone days, of people that died before I was even born, of towns burning and people screaming for help. I just … I don’t know if I can handle it much longer. It’s-,” Eren wet his lips. “It’s like a buzz in my bones that never goes away, or a shadow that stalks me. And I’m tired, Historia. I’m so tired.”

 

Historia sadly looked at Eren, this quivering boy sitting before her, waiting for intervention or absolution. She sighed deeply. “I’m sorry, Eren. I’m so sorry that you bear that burden. I can’t even imagine what it must be like for you.”

 

He swallowed harshly before he spoke. “The worst memories are those of my father. I see … I saw in my dream last night how he came to your family, and how he … he decimated them, just to get your sister. I … I don’t know if I’m able to ever forgive him for that … or myself for being a part of it.”

 

“You didn’t have a part in it, Eren,” Historia said quietly. “You were in Shiganshina running for your life. There was nothing you could’ve done.”

 

“I wish there was!” he said loudly. “If I could go back, I would change it in a heartbeat!”

 

“I know you would,” Historia tried to placate him. “I would as well.” Eren looked up at her, eyes empty but for a small spark of hope. “But we cannot change the past, no matter how hard we try. We have to live with the consequences, yes, but it is on us to build a better future where no child has to face such atrocities ever again.”

 

It took a while, but Eren eventually nodded. Historia saw that he was still quivering, however, and sighed deeply. It was unfair that such a burden had been pushed upon him, and wanted nothing more than sooth his crying soul. But she couldn’t. No one could but himself.

 

She suddenly remembered her reason for sending for Eren. She took the small wooden box from the dresser and placed it on the coffee table between them. Maybe this could distract him from the thoughts running circles in his head. “There is actually another reason I called you here today, Eren,” she said, smiling. Eren looked up and Historia knew the very moment he bottled up all of his emotions and put on his mask. She knew, though. She knew.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked after some contemplation.

 

Historia carefully opened the box and pushed it towards him. “I want to gift you this stone.”

 

It was a beautiful white stone in the shape of an egg and just as small. Intricate patterns and a spiral were carved on its flattened front, shining in the light from the window like pale milk. Eren looked at it for a moment with wide eyes and almost went to touch it, before he shook his head.

 

“I can’t accept this,” he said softly

 

“Nonsense!” Historia grew more passionate. “This is my gift to you for saving my life in that cavern, and if you don’t want it, I will throw it away. So take it and be quiet about it!”

 

Another person might’ve taken her outburst as an affront and left the room. But not Eren. He just chuckled. “That’s so much more _you_ ,” he admitted. “I guess then I will take it? If you really don’t need it, of course.”

 

“I don’t,” Historia smiled. “It was gathering dust when my maid found it. According to documents, it is a heirloom of House Reiss, but it didn’t actually hold any value to my family.”

 

Eren didn’t seem to know what to answer to that. He pulled the wooden box to himself to take another look at the stone inside. “Well I guess … thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Eren.” Historia pushed another cheeky strand of hair from her eyes. “I hope you like it.”

 

“I do,” Eren said quickly, embarrassed. “I mean … I’ve never seen anything like it before!” He hesitated a moment, then, “Can I touch it?”

 

“It’s yours now, which means you can do whatever you want with it.”

 

Eren smiled at her in thanks, then grabbed the stone. The moment it rested in his palm, it began to glow in an eerily green light.

 

And Historia watched in helpless horror as Eren dropped to the floor, hit his head on the coffee table on his way down, and started thrashing.


	2. Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at writing notes up likes this. So I'll keep it to the obligatory 'have fun reading'! 
> 
>  
> 
> _sinks back into the abyss_

Eren dreamed.

 

He stood inside a cavern lit by torches casting monstrous shadows on the walls. At his feet were corpses, a woman, a man, a child - a family. His hands were covered in blood, red crusting beneath his nails. He brought his finger to his mouth, licked the blood. And tasted despair. _What have I done?_

 

Eren dreamed.

 

Suddenly he held down a child, a boy with green eyes full of tears and fear in his heart, thrashing like a madman. His own eyes were blurry. “I’m so sorry,” he told the child. “I’m so terribly sorry.” Then he injected the boy with a syringe.

 

It took Eren a moment to realize the child was him. He felt sorrow while he watched himself turn into a Titan, and pain once his own teeth crushed his body. Why? _Why did he feel this?_ How was he able to feel himself being crushed between molars when he saw it was himself doing it?

 

Eren dreamed.

 

He stood on a hill, and called. Called to an army of creatures from his nightmare, ordered them around like it was nothing. He was their master, felt the power thrumming in his veins - and it was exhilarating. And terrifying.

 

Before his eyes, an army of Titans stepped towards him on his high hill. He ordered them to stand guard, and once they had reached him, they turned their back on him like docile sheep. Crystal grew from their backs like fungus, forming and shaping, shaping and forming. At long last, they were blocks, hardening crystals forming what would soon become a Wall. Only then did he send his masons to carve their form, and watched them labour day and night until a wall stood before him, tall and proud. Next to him stood his son, a scrawny boy with a mop of dark hair. He gently touched the boy’s forehead with his own. “This will be our kingdom,” he said to the boy, smiling. A glassy gaze answered him as he washed away his son’s thoughts. “We are the last survivors. The Titans wiped everyone else out. Here, we shall live in peace.”

 

Eren wanted to yell. Peace? What peace? There wasn’t any peace. Only broken walls and broken bodies and broken promises. His words were stuck in his throat, turning to ash in his mouth. _He lied._ It wasn’t right to lie to a child. And it only got worse. He held up his hands and all of his subjects turned to cattle, ripe for the slaughter. Just waiting for the Titans to break the wall and eat them up. Eren tasted bile at the back of his throat.

 

Eren dreamed.

 

He found himself in a new body, fighting a war he didn’t understand. Before him towered a temple carved from blue marble, its pillars standing a hundred feet strong in two neat rows. Depicted on the pillars were pictures of battles long forgotten, of warriors wearing feather crowns dancing around a fire, of ships sailing the oceans. And all of it covered in green ivy, as if nature itself wanted to return those images to distant memories.

 

Eren startled when someone touched him. It was a tall bald man with bright green eyes and a dirty blonde mustache, wearing a garment that wrapped around his body like a snake. “We have to hurry,” the man said urgently. “They will be here soon.” Eren felt himself nod, and he and the man took off into the temple, their footsteps echoing through the empty structure like beats of a drum. Despite the darkness, Eren looked around, and saw more pictures painted on the walls. To his right was a mountain spitting fire, on his left a waterfall falling into a ravine. The roof was dark, but Eren could see the faint outline which looked like a star.

 

The man disrupted his gaping and took him further into the temple. The sound of fighting and women’s begging reached the temple’s entrance, and Eren knew he wanted nothing more than go back and kill whoever stood in his path. But he didn't. He followed his companion deeper into the temple. Once they reached the entrance to the great praying chamber, the bald man closed the heavy door and sealed it with a beam made of polished wood. It was pitch dark in the chamber, so Eren didn’t hear what his companion did, but soon after many and more braziers lit as if by magic, casting their light blindingly into every corner of the room. He looked around, frowning.

 

“You have trapped us,” he heard himself say, his voice deep and melodic.

 

His companion snorted. “Don’t worry, Siegfried. I know a way out of here. It’s just hidden right now.” Eren looked around and his eyes found a statue. It was that of a woman holding her hands before her heart, a sad smile on her face as tears streamed from her pearl eyes. He stepped towards her.

 

“Why does she cry?” he asked, having never seen such forlorn beauty anywhere within this country.

 

“She cries because her heart was stolen,” the bald man said and stepped closer. Eren could feel him standing right behind him. “That was ages ago. Thousands of years even. Someone took her heart, and she’s been crying ever since.” He felt his companion’s hand grasp his shoulder. “But I finally brought justice to her.”

 

And just like that, something cold pressed into Eren’s throat. The knife cut through skin, tendons, muscles like they were butter, grazed his windpipe. Something warm dribbled onto his fingers as he brought them up. It was blood. Blood gushing out of his throat like a fountain. It sprinkled the white marble of the statue. Eren choked and sank to his knees. “W-W-Why…,” he gurgled. “W-W-Why…”

 

“I know who you are, Siegfried.” The man stepped into his darkening vision and drank silvery liquid from a water pouch. “And now I will gain your memories, and find the Heart.” The last thing Eren saw was the bald man turning into a Titan, before his vision faded to black.

 

Eren dreamed.

 

He blinked his eyes open. He stood upon a swaying surface, felt wood beneath his toes. A boat. Around him was water, near endless, until it kissed the sky on the horizon. Eren looked around and saw his friends around him. “We should be there soon,” he spoke. Then touched his throat. It was unmarred. The cut he’d felt before had only been a dream. “Hold the course!” he shouted loudly, as if to test his voice. The men ran to heed his command. “Correct to starboard!”

 

With a creak, the rudder gave way and the boat drifted to the right. There was an island nearby, a huge mountain in the shape of a sleeping woman. Rocky outcrops surrounded it. He looked at what appeared to be a map and nodded. “This is it, boys! Let’s see the sleeping goddess for ourselves!” The men cheered. Eren smiled and turned around to get his gear.

 

Suddenly, the sky darkened. Eren paid it no heed - it might have been a sudden storm after all, and he knew his crew could handle that - until his men’s cheers turned to cries of terror.

 

He knew exactly why when he turned to see.

 

On the rocks separating the island from them stood a monster in the shape of a giant man. Its entire body but for its head was covered in crystal that seemed to glow, and it was at least one hundred and twenty feet tall, standing on the rocks like an eternal sentinel. The worst were its eyes, though.

 

Gods, those eyes.

 

They had no iris and were black, and from them flowed black sludge in three streams over its cheeks. Eren immediately knew what kind of monster this was.

 

“A Titan!” he screamed to his men. “A fucking Titan!”

 

“Fuck! I thought we left those monsters behind?!” another one screamed back. “Eren, you said we would never have to deal with Titans again! You promised!”

 

 _How_ , Eren wondered weakly as the guy grabbed the front of his shirt. _How does he know my name?_

 

The man yelled in his face. “I lost my mother to those monsters!” Tears were streaming from his face. “You promised, Eren Krueger! You promised!”

 

Before Eren could fully realize what the man had said, he was punched in the face, hard. As soon as his head came in contact with the boat’s floor, it turned to mist beneath him.

 

Eren dreamed.

 

He floated in an ocean of darkness, unable to tell which way was up and which was down. The swaying made him sick, and brought with it a wave of hopelessness. _Will I ever manage to escape this nightmare?_ he silently wondered.

 

Eren dreamed.

 

Before him was a woman, tall and beautiful and full of life. Her eyes were the sun, shining brightly in the darkness, her skin as white as porcelain. She wore a dress made of flowers in a thousand different colors, and her hair flowed down her back like water. The most stunning about her was her heart. It lay within her chest in a spiral, pulsing, shining like a star.

 

Eren came closer. His hand stretched out of its own accord, reached for the star shining before him like a beacon. He thought, for a brief moment, that this star might be the resolution to all of his problems.

 

Before he could touch it, it simply vanished before his eyes. The woman wept, giant teardrops falling on Eren’s head. The pulse stopped, the water ceased, the flowers of her dress withered. And finally, the woman herself turned black, her skin ripping and shredding, the sun leaving her eyes. Eren started to yell, begged her not to go. The woman looked at him and smiled sadly, a sight that pierced right through Eren’s heart.

 

 _Help me,_ he heard her voice in his head, the sweetest melody he’d ever known. _Bring my heart back to me!_

 

Only then did she vanish. And Eren dreamed.


End file.
